


The Potions Master's Pet

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Consent, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Hogwarts, Potions Accident, Severus Snape Lives, Spanking, Wangs and Fangs Cross-Gen Fest, cat!Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: After taking in what Severus assumes is a stray cat, he quickly discovers that not all is as it seems.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95
Collections: Wangs and Fangs: A Halloween Cross-Gen Fest





	The Potions Master's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wangs and Fangs Cross-Generation Fest 2020. Many thanks to my betas who will remain anonymous until revealed.

Returning to Cokeworth after years spent confined within the halls of Hogwarts had been a shock to Severus’ system. It had taken years for him to finally feel free from the shackles of serving two masters had created. After a simple supper, Severus growled when a loud rumble of thunder shook his small terrace, followed by a brilliant flash of lightning. Stalking over to the small drinks cabinet by the tiny gas fire, he poured himself a generous amount of Firewhisky before saluting the sky. 

“Here’s to you, Lils. May you one day forgive me for my foolishness,” Severus said solemnly before downing the burning liquid in one.

All Hallows Eve used to be his favourite time of year, once-upon-a-time. He and Lily used to dress up as their favourite literary characters before he went and fucked it up. Snarling at the memory, he poured himself another drink and downed it. Realising that this was not going to get him to the level of drunkenness he was after, he set the glass down and picked up the bottle, wrapping his lips around the opening, drinking deeply. 

When the contents were nearly gone, the storm had reached its peak. Rain hammered against the windows, as streaks of violet light, flashed, lighting up the dimly lit street as though it were midday and not closer to one o’clock to the morning. Severus jumped when he saw the silhouette of something moving against the windowsill. Pulling his wand out from his holster, Severus blinked to try and clear the alcohol-fuelled haze and stood clumsily, bumping into a side table on his way to the front door. Wrenching it open, he brandished his wand menacingly.

“Whoever you are, I am armed,” Severus shouted into the semi-darkness as the clouds rumbled loudly overhead sending out heavy sheets of ice-cold rain that drenched him in seconds, slicking his robes to his body like a second skin. 

Thunder crashed, followed by more lightning. Something caught his eye, the flashes revealing a cat, instead of a foe seeking revenge. A small, brown tabby cat with large amber eyes. He stared at the creature in confusion before two pink spots appeared on his cheeks, highlighting his embarrassment at having been spooked by a simple feline.

“And what do you want, cat?” Severus asked it as he pocketed his wand, swaying slightly on his doorstep.

The cat meowed feebly before darting towards the open door, down the hallway and into his living room, wriggling its sodden body underneath his couch. Severus twirled on the spot and chased after the cat, determined to get the mangy creature out of his home, and back onto the streets where it belonged. 

Unfortunately, in his inebriated state, he tripped over his feet on entering the living room and crashed onto the nearest chair. The cat yowled in fright and bolted up the stairs away from him. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was it always him? What did he do to deserve being hassled by someone else’s blasted pet? The alcohol seemed to weigh down his limbs, and he felt himself fall into a drunken stupor.

  
  
  


_ One Year Later… _

Severus groaned when he felt the familiar weight of a cat curled up against his chest. The gentle vibrations reverberated through the thick comforter made him smile. He was glad he lived alone. If his comrades could see him now, they would have laughed at the sight of him with a pet. He never intended on keeping the insufferable beast but he found after long hours stooped over a steaming cauldron, he liked nothing better than curling up the latest Potions Journal and a cup of tea, with her by his side.

Raising a hand he gently stroked her soft fur, taking joy in this quiet moment before he had to get to work. Scratching between her ears, he smirked when she purred louder, butting his head in search of more.

“Time for another day, Celeste. What say you, hmm? What’s on the agenda? Draught of Peace, Cure For Boils or something more experimental?” Severus sat up when Celeste moved to rub against his shoulder before jumping off the bed and padding over towards the makeshift desk. 

Severus quickly climbed out of bed just in case the devious beast knocked over another bottle of ink. He was however surprised when she knocked over his journal. It fell open, stopping on an old potion he’d begun working on as a teenager. There in the margin, in small, even print was a single word: phenomenal. His heart clenched as he picked up the small black leather book. Running his finger over it, he looked at Celeste solemnly.

“This? You want me to make this?” Severus said, feeling weary despite getting a full eight hours of sleep. “I can’t make this, little one. This was for Lily,” He added shutting the book shut and placing it on the top shelf of his bookshelf. 

Unfortunately, his damned cat seemed incorrigible that morning as she instantly jumped up onto the high surface, knocking the large tome to the floor once again. Snarling in annoyance, he glowered at the animal before storming out of his bedroom, down the stairs and into the tiny square that made up his back garden. Not that you could call a slab of concrete a garden yet, he’d managed successfully to propagate quite a few rare and magical herbs here over the years. Harvesting what he needed, he turned to head towards the kitchen which also acted as his laboratory. Never again would he work for someone else. Now, he was his own man, living by his own rules, doing the only thing he loved: potion-making. 

Slamming the book down onto the table, he set about stewing his herbs before grinding them into a paste along with comfrey and aloe vera. Adding them to a small copper cauldron, he added just enough water for the herbs to steep. 

A small trilling sound had him looking up and sneering as Celeste poked her head around the door before padding over to him, and rubbing herself against his legs.

“Are you happy now? Insufferable beast!” Snape grumbled as he continued to brew. The addition of lethe river water had to be precise, and Celeste’s incessant need for affection was not making the task easy. One, two, three...blast! Seven. It was supposed to be five not seven. Enraged, he picked Celeste up by the scruff of her neck making her hiss and scratch at his hands as he flung her out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him. 

Sighing, he returned to work, dicing and slicing mugwort and mistletoe berries. The potion he noticed had remained stable despite his error thanks to his feline companion. The final addition of a pinch of pearl dust gave the ice blue potion a gentle sheen before turning a deep burgundy red. Interesting. Grabbing a quill and some parchment, Severus sat himself down at the kitchen table and began making notes.

So engrossed in his task, he failed to notice that Celeste had succeeded in returning to the kitchen, and was currently playing with a jar of fairy wings until the item smashed, releasing the gauzy ingredients in a shimmering cloud where they landed on top of the red potion. Thick plumes of dark purple smoke began to rise, filling the kitchen quickly. Celeste yowled in surprise falling off the table onto Severus’ lap who began to cough loudly, as it filled his lungs. His chest felt like a thousand fireworks were exploding in his lungs. Cradling Celeste in his arms, he dashed towards the back door and wrenched it open.

Smoke billowed out behind him as he coughed violently, releasing the squirming bundle in his arms. Taking out a handkerchief he wiped at his stinging eyes before wiping his mouth to remove any residue. Turning around fully intent on lecturing his cat, he froze.

There standing in front of him, fully naked was Hermione Granger. 

Blinking rapidly, he ran his fingers over his face before looking once more. 

She was still there. 

“Miss Granger?” Severus queried once he’d got over his surprise to find her standing less than a foot away.

“Hello, professor,” Hermione said meekly, not seeming a bit fazed by her nude state.

“Miss Granger, would you kindly do me the honour and explain just what it is that you are doing here? And where are your clothes? Surely you see how inappropriate this is?” He asked tersely, looking her up and down with narrowed eyes, ignoring the way his body was responding to her.

“It’s a long story. I had a potions mishap. I was helping George try and create new products for the store, and it went wrong, and I...well...I turned into a cat,” Hermione explained wrapping her arms around herself, shivering against the cold October air.

Scowling fiercely, he pinched the bridge of his nose and counted slowly before looking at her once more. “Celeste,” He said simply in realisation. 

Horror dawned on him pretty quickly as he thought back to the number of intimate moments he’d spent with her, lavishing her with attention. Oh, sweet Merlin, she’d seen him naked. Every inch of him. Shuddering at the notion, he whirled on her, lip curled and dark eyes flashing angrily.

Before he could even berate her for her childish foolishness, she blushed an ever so pretty shade of pink that travelled down her body ending at her pert nipples. “There’s no point in getting angry, Severus. What’s done is done. Besides, I should be thanking you for freeing me from my furry prison. Not that I hated being a cat. It allowed me to get closer to you, after all,” Hermione said, stepping towards him and rubbing herself against him, in a similar way to how she had when she had been a cat.

Severus stiffened at the contact before grabbing a fistful of her hair and marching her inside ignoring her cry of anguish. Storming into the living room, he flung her onto the sofa, nostrils flaring as he contemplated what to do with his turn of events. Pacing back and forth deep in thought, he tried all he could, not to watch her as she stretched languidly, presenting her breasts to him as she arched her back, wild curls tumbling over the dark floral cushions that had once belonged to his mother. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought she was purposefully attempting to seduce him. But that couldn’t be it...could it? 

“Severus,” Hermione purred, rolling over onto her front, sweeping her hair over her shoulder as she presented herself to him.

Severus stopped in his tracks, eyes closed at the intoxicating sound. On opening them he was unable to suppress the groan that left his lips as his eyes raked over her lithe form. Almost as though he were in a trance, he walked over to her and gently placed a tentative hand on her curly head. Her hair was soft and warm, and her curls coiled around his fingers almost as though they were binding him to her. What magic was this? Severus found himself speechless for the first time in his life. Not a single quip or barb entered his mind. All he could think about was running his fingers over her creamy white skin and learning every inch of her feminine curves.

It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to be intimate with anyone. People usually irked him to the point where it was easier to avoid them altogether. Only Lily had been able to penetrate his walls. Until now. Maybe it was because they had already lived together for a year. Or maybe it was something else altogether. 

“I find your presence in my home unsettling Miss Granger,” Severus said finally after a long period of silence as he removed his hand. Sitting on the edge of the walnut coffee table he watched her carefully. As soon as their eyes connected, he pushed gently into her mind, zooming through memory after memory. For a witch as bright as her, he would have expected more from her defences. 

Hermione licked her lips provocatively, breaking eye contact. “It’s about time you saw yourself, like do,” Hermione explained sliding off the sofa and onto the floor.

She crawled over to him on hands and knees before settling herself in front of him, eyes wide and bright. With hands, on her knees, she waited patiently for him to make the first move.

“Hmm. I suppose you have been a good pet. Haven’t you,  _ Hermione? _ ” Severus pondered out loud smoothly, as he reached out to cup her face. He tipped her face upwards so he could look into her amber eyes. He was almost certain that had she still been in feline form, her tail would have swished back and forth playfully.

Hermione cocked her head almost quivering in excitement as he brushed the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip. Parting her lips, she licked the digit almost purring in delight at the contact before wrapping her lips around it and sucking lightly.

Severus’ nostrils flared at the unexpected action, eyes wide and heart racing. Leaning forward he stroked the curve of her neck with his free hand before tugging his thumb free. Gasping as her sharp canines grazed the pad leaving small scratches along the surface.

“Well, that’s not very nice, pet. I think it’s time I taught you some manners,” Severus crooned as he grasped her arms, pulling her to her feet before placing her across his lap. He hummed appreciatively at the way her back arched sensually presenting the round globes of her arse to him. 

Severus trailed a single finger across the soft skin of her arse enjoying the way she raised her hips seeking more. He paused for a moment before raising a hand, bringing it down hard her arse with a resounding slap that made her gasp and mewl in need. 

Hermione cried out at the sharp sting which sent a jolt of pleasure directly to her core. Wanting, no needing more, she wiggled her hips seeking out his hand. She practically purred in delight when his hand smacked across her arse for a second time with another crack.

“Fuck, sir!” Hermione moaned wantonly, as she dug her nails into his thigh in an attempt to steady herself. She whimpered at the loss of his hand. Her body was practically thrumming with need. Hermione didn’t care what he did to her at that moment. All she knew was she needed him to spank her harder, for his fingers to slip between her legs and slide inside her sopping quim or just for him to wrap her hair around his hand and pull on her curled tresses as he dominated her body.

“My, my, what language pet,” Severus exclaimed with a dark chuckle as he examined the rosy pink colour that was slowly forming from where his hand had struck. He found the sight incredibly arousing, not to mention the sweet sounds that were dripping from her lips. “I see, we have much to work on,” Severus said tutting disapprovingly as he stroked the inflamed skin before striking for a third time, making her moan loudly in response.

“What do you want, pet?” Severus asked softly stroking the smooth skin of her back up to the nape of her neck and back down again. “Tell me.”

Hermione gasped at the featherlight touch as her body quivered in response, “More. I need more. Please.”

Severus hummed appreciatively, enjoying how responsive she was. Never in his life did he think he’d have Hermione Granger spread so deliciously across his lap, begging him for more. 

“Use your words, pet or has your year as a cat demolished your ability to use the English language?” Severus challenged as he slid his fingers between her thighs barely touching her sex. He could feel the heat radiating from her pussy and even though he wanted nothing more than to bury his fingers inside her and make her come undone, he was very much enjoying torturing her slowly. He wanted to hear her beg for his touch, for his cock, for him.

“Inside...I need you inside...please sir, please,” Hermione moaned as she looked at him over her shoulder, biting her bottom lip as she tried to convey just what she wanted.

Severus stroked her slit slowly, moaning softly at the wetness that clung to his fingers. Licking his lips, he spread her folds before slowly circling her entrance with the tip of his index finger. 

“Oh, fuck!” Hermione groaned loudly as she pressed back against his finger desperate for him to satiate the burning desire that was coursing through her veins and fogging her brain.

Severus removed his fingers from her pussy, licking them clean before raising his hand once more to deliver another hard slap to her rosy coloured arse. The loud sound echoed around the small room as she cried out in surprise. 

“You. Do. Not. Defy. Me. pet,” Severus growled, enunciating each word with a slap of his hand. The sound of Hermione whimpering and mewling as he continued the assault on her arse was like music to his ears. He had fantasies about punishing this witch for years and finally, he was able to fulfil his greatest wish.

Snape flicked his wrist summoning the collar he had finally purchased after the numerous times his neighbours had called the RSPCA complaining about a stray cat in the area. Enlarging it, he carefully pulled Hermione’s hair out of the way before wrapping the collar around her slender neck. The dark blue leather looked perfect against her creamy white skin. The small silver bell jingled as he fastened it securely.

“Now everyone will know  _ just _ who you belong to, pet,” Snape chuckled as he wrapped her hair around his fist and pulled her upwards so he could admire her properly.

Hermione’s eyes were blown wide with lust as her fingers flew to her throat and caressed the supple leather. She came across a small silver tag and frowned at not being able to read what it says.

“I belong to Severus Snape,” Severus said as Hermione purred in delight as she nuzzled against his jaw.

Grabbing her collar Severus forced her to look at him. “Turn around, pet. I’m not done with you yet,” Severus instructed in a low voice.

Severus hummed in appreciation as Hermione scrambled to comply, sitting directly over where his cock was tenting through his trousers. Grabbing the underside of her knees, he hooked her legs over the arms of the chair he was occupying displaying her wet pussy to the street outside. 

“I’m going to touch you now, pet. You will not cum until I give you permission. If you do, then you will be punished. Do you understand?” Severus asked as he pulled her flush against his chest.

Stroking his hands down her arms, he pressed her palms against the arms of the chair. He whispered into her hair. Thin black silk bindings wrapped around her wrists before wrapping around her thighs restricting her movements. A strangled moan left his lips as he basked in the feel of her grinding against him as she writhed against her bindings. Nipping at her shoulder he pinched one of her nipples watching at the way it stiffened under his touch.

“Ooh, Professor!” Hermione whined as she tried to free her wrists, “That feels so good.”

“Is this how you imagined it would be, pet?” Severus asked voice dripping with lust as he stroked long fingers along her damp inner thigh, higher and higher until he reached the apex between her legs. He could feel her wetness clinging to his cock, and it was taking all of his training not to take her there and then.

“Yes, sir!” Hermione mewled, loudly, shivering under his touch as he finally circled her engorged clit.

Severus wondered what he had done to deserve the writhing witch on his lap. Her arrival into his life had been a shock to the system. He wasn’t one to share his personal space, not even with a blasted cat, and yet here he was indulging in her lithe form. Sliding two fingers into her wet hot heat, he hissed at the way she fluttered around him, drawing him deeper inside her. Slowly, he pumped his fingers in and out as she moaned incoherently with need.   
  
Just as he felt her walls clamp around him as her orgasm neared, he withdrew his fingers much to her disappointment if her whine was anything to go by. He rubbed the pads of his fingertips across her lips, moaning when her mouth opened and her tongue began lapping up her juices in between small purrs of contentment.

“That’s a good, pet,” Severus said, rewarding her by patting her curled hair which earned him another series of loud purrs. “Perhaps you have earned a _ treat. _ ”

Severing her bindings, Snape wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and stood. Walking over to the couch, he draped her over the arm providing him with an excellent view of her rosy-pink arse and wet slit. She was dripping down her thighs. Snape had never experienced such a response from anyone in his life: to be desired completely, so thoroughly that a prospective partner was  _ soaking the furniture.  _

“My, my aren’t we an eager one,” Snape said as he disrobed, “Tell me what you desire  _ Hermione _ .”

Hermione mewled in response arching her back, “Inside. I need you inside. Please…”.

Severus stroked his fingers down her spine, marvelling at the way she shivered. Falling to his knees, he now had a perfect view. He gripped her hips to keep her still, and smirked at the sound of her breath coming out in hard pants as he leant forward and swiped his tongue through her slit. There was nothing better than her taste rolling through his olfactories. Salazar Slytherin, she was exquisite. Sweet and tangy, and addictive. 

“Se–Sev–Oooh,” Hermione moaned, clawing at the green fabric sofa as she pressed her core into his face. He continued to lap at her arousal, tongue flicking against her sensitive folds. 

Severus pressed the pad of his thumb to her clit, bringing her close to the edge before stopping. Again and again, he hedged her near to climax only to withdraw. He enjoyed rendering her a hot quivering, incoherent mess. Her pleasure was his, and his alone. 

Looming over her he dug his fingers into her hips teasing her slit with the head of his cock, coating himself in her juices. Sliding a hand up her back, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her back against him. He kissed her roughly before penetrating her with one single stroke. He gasped loudly as Hermione’s walls clamped around him like a vice. 

It took all his training not to empty himself inside her so soon. With practised ease, he slowly withdrew from her soaked cunt, taking pleasure in Hermione whimpering and mewling beneath him as she met him thrust for thrust, angling her body so that he would strike that sensitive bundle of nerves within her time and time again. 

Severus was quickly becoming drunk on her. Every sound, every gasp, every moan that left his lips was for her. Never had a woman made him feel the way she had, she was. Not even Lily. Lily, whom he had lost his virginity to in a dingy bathroom at the pub they would frequent before it all went terribly wrong. And then she’d gone off with Potter. 

Anger bubbled up in his chest at the memory and he began thrusting harder into Hermione with wild abandon. Her pleasure was lost to him, prematurely forgotten, while he attempted to cleanse himself of the woman who had haunted him for so many years.

“You are mine! You will never allow another man between your legs. Do I make myself clear, pet?” Severus snarled, easing up slightly when he noticed the tightness in her shoulders. 

He felt her relax at the gentler pace and realised this was not how he wanted their coupling to go. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he apparated them into the bedroom, bodies still joined. Pulling out, he spun her around and kissed her passionately, enjoying the way she curled into his body as though she were made for him. He hoisted her onto the bed they had been secretly sharing for the past year and crawled over her petite frame. 

Merlin, she was tiny. Tiny and perfect. His large form practically dwarfed her. Drawing a taut nipple into his mouth he scraped his teeth over the sensitive flesh. He enjoyed the way her back arched, hands fisting in the dark green satin of his sheets. Most people assumed he lived minimally but in all honesty, just like his Slytherin brethren, he had an eye for the finer things in life. 

Hooking her knee over his forearm, he gripped her jaw with his right hand forcing her to look directly into his eyes, wanting her to see just how she was affecting him. How much he wanted her as much as she clearly desired him. He kissed her gently, only to be surprised when she kissed him back with an intense passion that stirred something deep inside. Something hidden and forgotten.

Severus shivered as she raked her nails down his back as he continued to thrust into her. The tight wet heat was exquisite and he could no longer keep back his moans of pleasure. He could feel her walls fluttering around him, milking him for all he was worth until her body spasmed beneath him as she cried out her orgasm, head whipping back and forth in pleasure.

Severus quickly followed suit, thrusting one last time. The feeling of him throbbing inside her was heady and he wished he were a younger man, for he wanted nothing more than to fuck her all night long. Sated, he rolled off onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He chuckled when he felt her curl into his side, head on his chest purring contentedly as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
